


What's in the cookies?!

by JustSmileStuffHappens (ksz13)



Series: 12 days of buddiemas [2019] [11]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Baking, Christmas Cookies, Cookies, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 02:08:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21979615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksz13/pseuds/JustSmileStuffHappens
Summary: 11 cookies baking
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Series: 12 days of buddiemas [2019] [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1581952
Kudos: 39





	What's in the cookies?!

#  **_What’s in the cookies!?_ **

Eddie was enjoying Buck’s baking steak but if it continued they’d need to hit the gym harder to keep up.

“You’re just spoiling us at this point.” He said looking at the newest batch he’d made.

“I’m never gonna be good enough to show these to Bobby if I don’t keep doing it until I find a recipe that tastes incredible.” Buck said taking a bite.

Maddie, chimney, hen, Karen, Carla, even tia Pepa and his abuela had a batch. Athena was lucky he lived with Bobby. Eddie assumed the same went for Michael but he wasn’t sure. They were sworn to secrecy.

“This is it. These are the ones for the Christmas party.” Buck said bringing over one for Eddie and Christopher to try.

“You said that about the gingerbread cookies. Please let these be it.”

“Shortbread was too plain. Same with chocolate chip, sugar cookies, and lemon. No to the double chocolate, no to the oatmeal raisin, no on the mint. Peanut butter wasn’t half bad. ”

“These are snickerdoodle?” Eddie asked while Christopher quietly munched on his humming.

“They’re supposed to be. Does it taste wrong?”

“No. They’re better than store bought that’s for sure. I still say gingerbread but thes ones are good too.” Eddie came over to kiss buck.

Alright I’ll get more ingredients for next month.

It was now the day before the party as Buck finished watching the cookies bake. In less than 24 hours they’d be eating them and enjoying them all together.

Buck layed down feeling like he’d forgotten something but the anticipation of Bobby’s face when he tasted them was at the forefront of his mind. At least until Eddie started kissing buck’s neck and one thing led to another as they had sex quietly before cleaning up then falling asleep.

They waited for the second alarm before getting up because they had a late shift anyways.

With all three of them dressed and ready they took off to meet everyone at firehouse.

It was mostly a potluck but there was going to be plenty that was for sure.

“Hi everybody. Sorry we’re late but it’ll be worth it. I promise.” Buck said as Eddie smiled with Christopher.

“Aww. And here I lost the bet you’d be over 30 minutes late by 4 minutes.” Chimney joked while helping with what they had in their hands.

Maddie smirked at the foil wrapped plate as buck moved them over.

“Hey Bobby. Do you got a minute for something?” Buck asked coming over to the oven.

“Sure thing buck. Just give me a minute. Unless, Athena mind watching this for me please?”

“Sure. But I’ve got a feeling he’s up to something. Whatever it is I want it recorded just in case I can’t see it myself.” She said looking at buck’s nervous body language.

“No worries. I’ve got ya covered? ” Maddie told her as Bobby followed buck over.

Chimney was standing besides the dessert table just leaving with some eggnog as buck opened his plate.

“Cookies?” Bobby smiled. “For me?”

“Yeah. Kinda. I wanted to see if you thought they were any good. They’re snickerdoodle. Made ‘em from scratch and all.” Buck offered the plate as he saw Maddie recording.

“Hmm. The flavors just right. Little crispy round the edges but that just adds to the texture, they’re great buck. Thank you.” Bobby came over to hug him.

“I’m glad you liked them. Gingerbread was my plan B for New Year’s.” Buck winked at Eddie.

He began passing out the cookies before the food which was quite a statement for Bobby to be doing himself.

Eddie came over to buck and bumped his shoulder before kissing him. “See, I knew he’d like them if they were made by you. Plus they taste amazing babe. Wait, where’s you engagement ring?”

Buck looked down at his hand to see his bare finger. His eyes traveled up to Bobby handing out the cookies while proud of buck’s baking skills. Oh no.

“Everyone stop what you’re doing!” Buck shouted as they all turned to him confused.

Eddie put two and two together beside him.

“His ring is in one of the cookies. Careful biting the snickerdoodle’s. Break them in halves or fourths first please.” Eddie explained as Bobby looked down at the plate.

Maddie who was recording another video gasped as he finished what he said.

Slowly everyone that had cookies broke them before eating them but no one found the ring.

Buck Bobby and Eddie started breaking the ones still on the plate too but still nothing.

“I felt like I forgot something when I baked them yesterday but I couldn’t remember what. This must have been it but no one bit it or found it and that ring is gonna be noticed if you swallow it.” Buck wondered as they looked perplexed.

“Buck maybe it’s at home and you just left it near the sink or you weren’t wearing it while you baked.”

Just then chimney came upstairs with Denny and Christopher.

Eddie noticed the cookie in his hand first as he was about to bite it.

“Chim no!” They all said together as he jumped and dropped the cookie.

“I’m sorry. I just wanted to be the first one to taste it buck. I didn’t even get to with showing the kids the fire truck again.” He said picking up the pieces to throw it away while frowning when he noticed something shiny inside. “Is that a-?”

“Buck’s engagement ring? Yes. And they just saved you from a trip to the dentist.” Maddie said recording him now.

“I could have died.” Chimney held his chest dramatically earning a groan from buck.

“It was an accident. I didn’t mean to and you didn’t even bite it.” Buck grumbled while taking back the ring to clean before wearing it.

“What’s going on? The main food’s ready.” Hen said coming over from mingling with Athena.

“I’ve got it all right here. Come on, I’ve gotta show Athena anyways.” Maddie called her raising herv phone while going back towards the kitchen.

“Even with the mishap Buck the cookies were still great. You should try one Chim.” Bobby offered the plate of broken bits.

“Finally.” Chimney said as he took a taste.

The sound of Athena and Hen laughing away made Buck blush as Eddie came over to kiss him.

“At least it’s a good story buck. No one got hurt and your cookies were fantastic babe. It’s a win.”

Buck sighed. It definitely wasn’t a complete loss.

**Author's Note:**

> https://justsmilestuffhappens.tumblr.com/post/189801036723/11-cookiesbaking-whats-in-the-cookies-eddie


End file.
